


From Dusk 'til Dawn

by Elohim (Genna_Bella)



Series: Elohim [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Violence, Demon Hunters, Demons, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Vampire Hunters, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genna_Bella/pseuds/Elohim
Summary: A holy site was now corrupted by the damned. And all because the Aviary became too powerful, too influential. For beacons of hope are built by the heroic but torn down by the mighty. And there weren’t enough of the mighty fighting for thecorrectside. If there even was a correct side anymore.
Relationships: David Abate | Lachlan McGregor - OC/Hong Gil-Dong | Jake Park - OC
Series: Elohim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814116
Kudos: 1





	From Dusk 'til Dawn

From dusk til dawn.

A thirteen hour assault in the middle of winter.

No one was ready for it. Which made it all the more worse when the bell sounded at five in the evening. 

The Sanctuary had fallen. Hundreds of Hummingbirds lay dead on the pavement and in the building. Thousands of demons and their allies strewn across the unwilling battlefield.

A holy site was now corrupted by the damned. And all because the Aviary became too powerful, too influential. For beacons of hope are built by the heroic but torn down by the mighty. And there weren’t enough of the mighty fighting for the correct side. If there even was a  _ correct side  _ anymore.

Heavyset boots walked over corpses of the damned, crunching against bone and imprinting on sinew. As each foot rose to continue the walk cycle, white specks synonymous with snow or floating dust fell off them, burning the flesh of demons they’d fallen on.

The white specks paved a path behind the man walking across the battlefield, falling off him if he so much as moved a finger. The flag he carried brushed over much of the fallen, gently touching the faces of some and acquiring blood off others.

The man reached the peak of the battlefield, a hill that had always overlooked the Sanctuary, a home that now, instead of Hummingbirds, housed embers that continued to burn below him. 

It hadn’t truly hit him yet, but the Sanctuary was indeed no more.

Off to the side, a makeshift camp. The surviving Hummingbirds, very much torn and broken from the battle. He didn’t blame them if they wept for the dead over their surviving companions, just as he didn’t blame the Hummingbirds who had already left. There was no honour in running, but these people had earned their right to run as far as they could in his eyes.

His eyes that were a pure white, only the smallest of details promising the hue wasn’t his natural one. The same brand of white highlighting many of his features from his hair to the snowy-light that clung to his breath, breath that reminded him he was truly still alive.

He raised the flag held in his left hand, thrusting it into a patch of earth clean enough to see the bloodstained blades of grass, along with the bloodstained blades of his comrades. The banner didn’t dare flutter in the wind. The air was stale with death still. 

The banner was a reminder to anything else that might yet stumble across the scene. The Hummingbirds may have lost that day, but they were never going to hang up their shields and accept death. Even if it’s the path of a fool to challenge fate, it is never to be blindly followed without hesitation. 

The man walked down the hill again, down to the camp below where the air was not lighter than the mass grave. He passed all manner of Hummingbirds, all of which were hurt, the ones with lesser ailments helping those on death’s door.

He lit a few candles on his way with the white specks, not sure what to do or where to go next until a familiar voice grabbed his attention.

“Hey, Dave.” The familiar cocky tone greeted him, hoarse from pain and fatigue. A thick Korean inflection in his words that made him recall the reason he had survived the siege. 

David turned to see Gil-Dong sitting on a few crates. “It’s David, y’know.”

“I do.” Gil-Dong sighed, leaning back. Even from a few meters away David could see him struggle to keep his eyes open. 

David walked closer to Gil-Dong and his crates. He wasn’t sure how to classify his relationship with the small vampire. To an outsider they were two people who tolerated each other enough to get missions done. To David he was a demon possessing the body of the man who once inhabited it, claiming his identity and acting as though he had been the rightful owner all along. 

David would be lying if he claimed it didn’t bother him, but he’d spent too many missions with Gil-Dong watching his back in battle and sleepless nights with the man in his arms out of it, having shared too many beds with the wayward ghoul that he had to admit he possessed at least some love for the man.

“Well.” Gil-Dong muttered, a pained smile danced across his face, his left arm in a sling and his uniform stained red. “That was a thing that happened.” He shook gently in the morning breeze, truthfully it was too cold for anyone to be out in the open as they were.

David was present both times Gil-Dong’s shoulder had dislocated. First on the fifth hour, second on the eighth. He admired Gil-Dong’s resolve to set the shoulder back into place and continue fighting. David’s ward had broken after thirty minutes, by that time Gil-Dong had lost all of his bullets to their demon attackers using only his shadow magic to continue on.

“That’s an understatement n’ a half.” David took a seat next to Gil-Dong who leaned on him.

The two sat there in silence for a moment.

“What next?” Gil-Dong asked.

David paused again before replying. “I don’t know.”

The camp around them seemed to move slowly. Individuals moved around with purpose, however solemn. Some were carting around medical supplies and some were praying for the fallen. More and more packing their bags, grabbing whatever they had left to call their own and leaving outright.

“I thought there’d be more.” Gil-Dong muttered, looking over the Hummingbirds still in the camp of which there were about twenty.

“Half of ‘em have left already.” David pointed out. “I was thinking of doing the same.”

“With or without me?” Gil-Dong asked. 

The question shouldn’t have hurt David as much as it did. Something about how Gil-Dong’s tone phrased it as a genuine question instead of the usual joking tone he usually had. David thought they knew each other better. 

They had done little more than sleep together with the reason for that being they were two willing adults who needed to take their minds off the horrors outside, ten minutes at a time. There were emotions there, of course there were, but how reciprocated they were wasn’t something David knew the answer to. 

And now it seemed selfish to have that at the forefront of his mind when hundreds lay dead at his feet. 

“With you. If you wanted to tag along that is.” David answered eventually.

“I would.” Gil-Dong said quickly, steadying himself with a cough. “I would.”

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, David finding his hand took Gil-Dong’s along the way.

“Thanks for putting up with me Dave.” Gil-Dong muttered eventually. “I’m happy we made it.”

“It’s--”

“David. I know.” 

“Lachlan.” David corrected him.

Gil-Dong met David’s eyes. “Lachlan?”

“Lachlan McGregor.” He nodded.

“You look like a Lachlan.” Gil-Dong smiled softly. “Jake.”

“I was expecting something more dramatic.” David matched his smile, to which the vampire chuckled softly. The happiness was fleeting however as soon the macabre scene reminded them of itself, only made more grim with the rising sun.

“I wanna get out of here.” Gil-Dong frowned, looking to David.

“You said.” He responded.

“Because I do.”

More silence between them, the wind providing ambience, but freezing ambience at that. 

David shook his head, biting his lip. “We have an obligation to the Hummingbirds here. To the survivors.”

“Sanctum just fell.” Gil-Dong reminded him hesitantly. “These people are dead anyway.”

David looked over the twenty odd, noticing now at least five of them had died in the time they were talking. It slowly dawned on him, all of the Hummingbirds that were able to leave had left. The others who remained comprised the dead, dying and grieving. He and Gil-Dong were none of those.

If the two left now they could still make it out of the city before word got out Sanctuary was hit. Before demons elsewhere decided to imitate the success of this group. Whatever  _ success _ meant.

David realised that if he were to leave now with Gil-Dong, they might yet see tomorrow’s sunrise. And however many sunrises it took for them to find the other Hummingbirds.

Unfortunately at that moment the name of Hummingbird meant little to those who wanted no trouble, how long it would stay that way was uncertain. But the ideology of a world worth seeing tomorrow in couldn’t be culled. No matter how hard the current society of chaos and heinous creatures tried.

Not to David at least. He was going to keep fighting.


End file.
